Alien Ilgoran
Alien Ilgoran is an alien that appeared in the first chapter of the upcoming Ultraseven: Torchwood fan fiction by maxpower02. It was the first alien case handled by Adrian's Torchwood Indonesia team after his memory loss, also becoming the second alien to fight Ultraseven and the first one destroyed by the hero. Subtitle: Slender Man (スレンダー男性 Surendā dansei) Appearance In his human-sized form Alien Ilgoran wore a black tuxedo, his skin pale white and his face blank, having no eyes or other features whatsoever. He can also release four black tentacles from his back, each of them tipped with a harpoon-like tip that will jab into the victim. Upon turning into a giant, Alien Ilgoran will open it's single eye, a dull blue one, before transforming into his giant self in a flash of blue light. In his giant sized form, Alien Ilgoran's skin became silver, his head became slightly pointed at the back, with a glowing blue eye and a set of jaws armed with sharp teeth. A ribcage-like design is seen on Alien Ilgoran's chest, while his long and slender arms are covered with silver armor, spikes growing out of the elbows. A pair of curved appendages are seen on Alien Ilgoran's shoulders, while four tentacles, also tipped with harpoons, are seen sticking out from his back. Alien Ilgoran's hands are armed with a set of razor-sharp white claws, while its feet are pointed, with silver, armor-like skin covering his muscular looking legs. Stats *Height: 2 m - 40 m *Weight: 70 kg - 60,000 t *Origin: Planet Ilgoran History Alien Ilgoran was one of the first hostile creatures that came to Earth via the "rifts," tunnels that connected Earth with the other planets and other universes. Coming out of a rift at the Situ Babakan in South Jakarta, Alien Ilgoran soon turned the once peaceful lake into his personal hunting ground, kidnapping children and absorbing their growth hormones, a substance that kept him alive. The legend of "Slender Man" was created from these kidnappings. The children, stripped of their growth hormones, began to experience memory loss, insomnia, severe paranoia, and coughing fits (sometimes with blood in them). News of missing children soon attract the attention of Torchwood Indonesia, who sent Adrian and Adam to investigate. TBA Powers and Abilities *Tentacles: In both his human and giant sized forms, Alien Ilgoran can sprout four tentacles from his back, each of them are tipped like harpoons. He can use these to stab victims and opponents alike, or to ensnare and throw them around. *Whip Arms: Alien Ilgoran's long and slender arms can be used like a pair of whips, which can batter foes into submission as well as ensnaring them. *Hormone Absorb: Alien Ilgoran can absorb the growth hormones of children by jabbing them with his tentacles, the hormones are later absorbed through the tip of the tentacles. *Growth: Alien Ilgoran can adjust his size from his normal 2 meter height into a towering 40 meter giant. *Energy Balls: In his giant sized form Alien Ilgoran can fire balls of white energy from his mouth, these can cause moderate-sized explosions. *Teleport: Alien Ilgoran can teleport at will, this is used for quick getaways or to confuse opponents. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity